


She Believes

by Mersheeple



Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [63]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Mild Angst, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: The Final Battle means more to Hermione than anyone knows...She believes in more than just what she is fighting for...
Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805746
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	She Believes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JojotheRadPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JojotheRadPenguin/gifts).



> Jojo, your first prompt EVER on the server was AMAZING and this little plot bunny has been bouncing around my head...thank you for this lovely! <3

Whatever you believe in, just believe in something. That’s what her mother had always told her. She was pretty sure her Mother’s belief was the same as her Grandmother’s. Nana Hill, Hermione’s maternal Grandmother, was strongly Christian and went to church three times a week, every week, from the age of sixteen. Even when she had joined the WRENs, Nana Hill had made time for church.

Her father on the other hand had believed in something different. She hadn’t understood why at the time but, the day after her eleventh birthday, his belief had all made sense. He believed in magic and mysticism and power and strength and most of all he believed in _her_.

When she had shown him the textbooks about magic, he had tried to help her learn everything. He was the reason she had entered Hogwarts with slightly more than a basic understanding. She had read ahead so she could teach her Dad everything. At Christmas, she had told him all the things she could do, all the things she had learned. She had shown him Wingardium Leviosa when her mother had been at work. She had been visited by an official from the Ministry and had smiled softly at her, explaining the rules. Her Dad had told them it was his fault and been allowed to keep his memories, on the condition that he didn’t ask her to experiment anymore. Afterwards, they had giggled together and sworn not to tell her Mother.

It was with thoughts of her Dad that she ran through the halls of Hogwarts firing spells left and right. A healing spell at one of the younger students who had tripped and fallen while trying to escape, an aggressive spell at one of the Acromantulas that was heading towards the students, a defensive spell to keep her shield up. Left, right, behind her, she glanced in all directions, firing spells in red and green and gold and purple and white. She didn’t even use words most of the time, leaping over rubble and falling bodies.

She fired another spell at an unknown assailant and continued running. She was overwhelmed by the strength she felt as the adrenaline pumped through her body. She knew that right now she had to fight for the ability to continue to live in the magical world. She deserved this. With a glance to the hidden tattoo on the inside of her arm, the one that matched her Dad’s, she pushed harder, determined to come out on the right side of this War and find her parents again, just so that she could have a hug with her Dad and show him some of the magic she had learned, legally now.

She had faith she would find him. Because he had faith in her.


End file.
